Klejnot
by Sylanna
Summary: Przed dwoma laty wybuch tysiącletniej bomby całkowicie zniszczył Junktown, zapadłą mieścinę rządzoną przez miejscowe gangi. Od tamtej pory w ruinach miasta zapanowała wieczna zima, a wszyscy mieszkańcy zaginęli w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach. Mawiają, że księżna we własnej osobie zamierza rozwikłać tę sprawę. Dla jej wrogów może być to jedyna okazja do przeprowadzenia zamachu.
Mężczyzna wstrzymał konia, rozglądając się to w jedną, to w drugą stronę. W milczeniu dał znak ręką, po czym zsiadł z wierzchowca. Jego ciemne oczy błyskały co chwilę spod kaptura, szukając jakiegokolwiek śladu.

Nie mówiąc ani słowa, przeszedł kilka kroków, zatrzymując się przy kępie pobliskich krzaków. Po krótkim wahaniu, z ciernistej gałęzi zdjął kępkę długich, ciemnorudych włosów. Rozważył wszystkie możliwe ścieżki zanim zdecydował się wybrać kierunek pogoni.

\- Kapitanie Rattlebells! - Odezwał się jeden z towarzyszących mu mężczyzn. - Jest pan całkowicie pewien? Ta droga prowadzi na bagna. Jeśli rzeczywiście tędy pobiegł, to mamy ledwie zero, przecinek zero jeden procent szans na...

\- Wsadź sobie w dupę te procenty. Mamy dokładnie godzinę, zanim całkiem się ściemni. - Odpowiedział stanowczo kapitan. - Wiecie, co robić, sierżancie. No, już, ruszać się!

\- Ale...

Rattlebells uciszył go jednym spojrzeniem. Tyle wystarczyło. Sierżant zasalutował pospiesznie.

Niebo było już szare, a drzewa rzucały długie, mroczne cienie. Poruszanie się po lesie znanym z podmokłego podłoża było czystym szaleństwem. Ale kapitan Rattlebells był powszechnie znanym szaleńcem, i nawet wyżsi rangą woleli nie wchodzić mu w drogę. Sprzeciwienie się jego woli mogło okazać się o wiele gorsze od tonięcia z bagnie.

Jak jeden mąż, grupa trzynastu łowców ruszyła w pościg przez zarośla.

* * *

Przywarł plecami do drzewa, przyciskając sakiewkę mocno do piersi. Wstrzymywał oddech w obawie, że tamci mogliby go usłyszeć. Nawet jego własne serce mogło go wydać, zdawało się, że odgłos jego bicia roznosi się po całej okolicy.

Zastygł w bezruchu. Tuż obok niego, w pobliskich zaroślach, skradał się jakiś człowiek. Jeden z nich. Łowczy królewskiej straży. Jego prześladowca stawiał kroki powoli i ostrożnie, ale wyraźnie nie przywykł do poruszania się w leśnych warunkach, zwłaszcza po zmroku. Im ciszej próbował się skradać, tym większy robił hałas. Być może wystarczyło tylko zakraść się do niego od tyłu i załatwić sprawę celnym ciosem w tył głowy.

Wolał nie ryzykować. Łowczych było tu więcej. Słyszał tętent kopyt ich koni i ciężkie kroki stawiane przez wysokie buciory. Od czasu do czasu do jego uszu dobiegały nawet ich zduszone szepty.

Prędzej lub później mogli go dopaść. Mogli... ale im się nie uda. Miał przecież anioła stróża. Swojego obrońcę i przewodnika. Pana i mistrza. Tego, który wyzwolił go z lodowej klatki i dał mu nowy cel w życiu.

Cień rzucany przez drzewa powoli wydłużył się i urósł, przybierając znajomą postać zwieńczoną zakręconymi jak u barana rogami. Wizerunek, przed którym należy klękać, i któremu powinno bić się pokłony. Źródło cienia było ukryte w zaroślach, ale wśród nich można było ujrzeć przelotny błysk jaskrawozielonych ogników.

W krzakach zaszeleściło, co zwróciło uwagę łowczych. Z krzykiem rozpoczęli pogoń, swój prawdziwy cel zostawiając daleko w tyle.

Ścigany mężczyzna osunął się z ulgą na ziemię, wciąż ściskajac w dłoni sakiewkę. Wiedział, że choćby dorwali jego samego, zawartość sakwy musi pozostać poza ich zasięgiem. Przypiął ją do klamry u pasa, po czym zaczął szukać po kieszeniach czegoś do jedzenia. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz coś jadł, a i tak musiało być to coś paskudnego. Obecność jego pana zwykle dawała mu siłę, ale teraz, gdy jego przewodnik oddalił się, by odciągnąć pogoń, słabość wróciła.

Pocieszał się w duchu tym, że jego misja niedługo dobiegnie końca. Junktown było o nieco ponad godzinę drogi stąd. Dotrze tam, wypełni wolę swojego wybawcy, zemści się na tym cholernym dzieciaku, i znów wszystko będzie, jak dawniej. Zbierze chłopaków, odbuduje miasto, i on, Dan Destiny, znów obejmie rządy jako Wielki Los, największy skurczybyk w promieniu stu mil.

Teraz jednak musiał szybko coś zjeść, bo był bliski omdlenia. Miał szczęście. Jego wyostrzony głodem węch wyłowił zapach dymu, niosący ze sobą woń pieczonej kiełbasy. Po chwili węszenia zlokalizował jego źródło. Odczekał jeszcze kilka dłuższych chwil, by upewnić się, że pogoń odeszła w przeciwną stronę, po czym ruszył za nosem.

* * *

Przy ognisku siedziało dwóch mężczyzn. Jeden z nich, niski i chudy typ o szczurzej, nie budzącej zaufania twarzy, zajmował właśnie się nadziewaniem kiełbas na kijki. Drugi liczył pieniądze, dzieląc je na trzy równe pliczki banknotów. W przeciwieństwie do swojego towarzysza, ten sprawiał sympatyczne wrażenie. W średnim wieku, przeciętnego wzrostu i krępej budowy, miał miłą, pyzatą twarz ozdobioną eleganckim wąsem. Faliste, brązowe włosy opadały na ramiona marynarki, lekko podniszczonej, ale porządnej i dobrze skrojonej. Można było go wziąć za przykładnego obywatela, gdyby nie jego chytry uśmiech i wyrachowane spojrzenie piwnych oczu.

Gdy skończył dzielić pieniądze, jeden pliczek schował sobie do kieszeni. Drugi wręczył szczurowatemu wspólnikowi, który przyjął forsę bez słowa. Trzeci wyciągnął w bok, nawet nie podnosząc wzroku.

Z cienia wyłoniła się wysoka, owinięta w czarną pelerynę postać, pospiesznie odbierając pliczek, po chwili wróciła w cień, opierając się o drzewo.

\- Honor honorem, ale pieniążki kuszą, co nie? - Zapytał drwiąco szczurowaty, wkładając kiełbaskę nad płomień. Wysoki nie odpowiedział.

\- Oho, Rozjemca chyba dziś nie w humorze. - Roześmiał się serdecznie drugi z mężczyzn. - Swoją drogą, ma pan może jakieś imię? - Zwrócił się do wysokiego. - Może być fałszywe, to tylko dla ułatwienia rozmowy. Nie chciałbym być nieuprzejmy, ale moim skromnym zdaniem Rozjemca to kretyński przydomek.

\- Powiedział ten, który każe nazywać siebie Królem. - Odparł szyderczo głos z cienia. Wyraźnie dało się wychwycić jego nietutejszy, elegancki akcent.

\- Hej, mam prawo do tego miana! - Zawołał Król z udawanym oburzeniem. - Wiesz, nieoficjalnie te ziemie nalezą do rodziny Ontario od sześciu pokoleń, zanim nie odebrała ich ta suka! - Dorzucił jeszcze kilka słów, dziwnie nie pasujących do jego miłego głosu. - Mam na to papiery!

\- Od sześciu pokoleń fabrykowane. - Znów zadrwił wysoki. - Nie wnikam w to, umowa jest umową, a honor honorem. Pomogę ci obalić księżną.

\- Dobra, koleżko, ty nam tu honorem oczu nie mydlij, bo gadasz jak sama księżna. - Wtrącił szczurowaty. - Lepiej nam w końcu wyjaśnij, po co tak właściwie przyjechaliśmy na to zadupie?

\- Spokojnie, Toronto. - Uciszył go Król. - Bądź miły dla pana.

Wysoki wyszedł z cienia i dosiadł się do nich, wyciągając nogi odziane w wysokie buty z mankietami. Bez pytania wziął jedną z kiełbas nadzianych na patyk i przystąpił do smażenia. Minęła dłuższa chwila, zanim znów się odezwał.

\- Jesteśmy jakąś milę od Junktown. Wiecie, co tu się wydarzyło dwa lata temu. - Powiedział krótko.

\- Co nieco. - Mruknął Król, wpatrując się w ogień. - Trzęsienie ziemi spowodowało wybuch starożytnej bomby, która przeleżała pod ziemią pewnie z tysiąc lat. Mawiają, że pochodziła sprzed Zimnej Ery.

Rozjemca prychnął tylko.

\- Mów dalej.

\- Wybuch spowodował zmianę pogody, w środku września przyszła zima, pierdu, pierdu, stało się tak na szczęście dla wszystkich, bo zamroziło toksyczne opary, a pokrywa śnieżna odbiła promieniowanie w cholerę. Co prawda Junktown się rozleciało w drobny mak, ale pewnie za rok, dwa, cały ten plebs tu wróci. Mam rację?

Rozjemca jedynie roześmiał się gorzko, co zbiło Króla z tropu.

\- "Racjonalne wyjaśnienie". - Parsknął pogardliwie. - "Naukowe dowody". Wszyscy dajecie sobie prać mózgi. Nawet nie chcecie zastanawiać się nad faktyczną przyczyną zdarzeń, bo prawda przerosłaby wasze małe, smutne rozumki.

\- Sranie w banię. - Rzucił Toronto.

\- Lepiej bym tego nie ujął. - Przytaknął Król. - Uważaj sobie, panie Rozjemco, bo odliczę ci karne procenty za marnowanie mojego czasu.

\- I co wtedy zrobisz, Ontario? - Szydził Rozjemca. - Znajdziesz kogoś lepszego ode mnie? Myślisz, że ktokolwiek zgodzi się przeprowadzić zamach na księżną za takie grosze?

\- Pff! Nie jesteś jedyny. Bonnibel Boxingday ma wielu wrogów. Podobno nawet własne dzieci jej nienawidzą. O ile to w ogóle prawda, że ma jakieś.

\- A to nie jest tylko miejska legenda? - Spytał z niedowierzaniem Toronto. - Nie przypominam sobie, by kiedykolwiek była zamężna.

\- Tym lepiej! Dzieciaki to pewnie bękarty bez praw do tronu. Zrobiłyby wszystko, aby dorwać się do stołka, włącznie z zabiciem własnej matki. Mogłyby nam się przydać, jeśli Rozjemca będzie grymasił. Obieca im się zalegalizowanie papierów, albo coś w tym rodzaju.

\- Zapomnij. - Mruknął Rozjemca. - Z dzieciaków nie będziesz miał pożytku.

\- Czyli to prawda, że istnieją? Ile ich jest i gdzie się kryją? - Zaciekawił się Toronto.

\- Prawda. Chłopak, lat dziewiętnaście i dwunastoletnia dziewczynka.

\- Zaraz, o chłopaku chyba słyszałem. - Wtrącił Król. - Mawiają, że niezły z niego skurwysyn.

\- Mówisz o synu księżnej. - Upomniał go Rozjemca z ironicznym uśmiechem.

\- Jak on się nazywał... - Zignorował go Król. - Jakoś na C. Pretensjonalne, zagraniczne imię. Ce... Ce...

\- Cynhaeridor. - Rozjemca nawet się nie zająknął. - Starożytne celtyckie imię.

\- Że jakie? - Nie zrozumiał Król.

\- I tak nie zrozumiesz.

\- Dobra, jak zwał, tak zwał. - Odezwał się znów Toronto, coraz bardziej zaciekawiony rozmową. Przekupimy tego Ce-dupka, on dla nas pozbędzie się księżnej, potem skasujemy gnojka, żeby nam nie przeszkadzał. A dzieweczka w tym czasie trochę podrośnie i Ontario będzie mógł ją poślubić, żeby plebs nie narzekał. Jak mała ma na imię?

\- Goliad.

\- Nie brzmi zbyt dziewczęco. Też celtyckie? - Zainteresował się Król.

\- Nie. To na pamiątkę masakry w...

\- Pff. - Przerwał Król. - Nieważne. W każdym razie, widzisz, kochaniutki, mamy plan B. I co na to powiesz?

\- Że mógłbym na was donieść księżnej? - Zasugerował mężczyzna, uśmiechając się lekko.

\- Sam nie wierzysz w to, co mówisz. Ścigają cię listem gończym, a cena za twoją głowę jest dziesięć razy taka, jak za moją i Toronta razem wzięte.

Rozjemca westchnął zrezygnowany. Nagły podmuch wiatru zrzucił kaptur z jego głowy, rozwiewając długie, szpakowate włosy i ukazując poznaczoną bliznami twarz o ostrych rysach. Kiedyś musiał być przystojny, nawet teraz jego arystokratyczny profil robił dobre wrażenie. Brak lewego oka skrywał pod czarną przepaską, prawym świdrował dwójkę towarzyszących mu zbirów.

\- Zapomnijcie o dzieciakach. - Rzucił stanowczo. - Chłopak to wariat i morderca, a dziewczyna jest po stokroć gorsza. Wierzcie mi. Nie bez powodu księżna trzyma oboje w lochu i przeprowadza na nich eksperymenty. Szprycuje ich tymi swoimi eliksirami i takie tam. Chce z nich zrobić ludzką broń. Superludzi. - Dodał z przekąsem.

\- Ta, jasne. - Roześmieli się obaj jego towarzysze. - Ty to dopiero jesteś wariat z tymi swoimi teoriami spiskowymi. - Dodał Toronto.

\- Wiem swoje! - Odciął się Rozjemca. - Księżna studiuje tajemne sztuki sprzed ponad tysiąca lat, a jej doradca, Peter Mint, zajmuje się jeszcze gorszymi rzeczami. Mawiają, że zna sekrety, które były starożytne jeszcze przed Zimną Erą, a jego zakazana wiedza zapewnia mu nadprzyrodzoną moc. Ale wciąż im mało... Dlatego właśnie oni też zmierzają do Junktown, zbadają, co tu się stało, a to, czego się dowiedzą i co tu znajdą, da im nieograniczoną władzę!

Odpowiedzią był śmiech.

\- Ty, Ontario, skąd ty wziąłeś tego świra? - Zaśmiewał się Toronto. - Przecież nam tu się robi niezły psychiatryk.

\- Cisza! - Warknął Rozjemca, stając gwałtownie. Wycelował w nich szpadą, dobytą w ułamku sekundy. - Nie musicie mi wierzyć. - Dodał nieco spokojniej, ale czubek szpady wciąż wskazywał jego towarzyszy. - Nikt nie wierzy. Ale bądźcie pewni, że księżna zjawi się tutaj na dniach. Może nawet prędzej, niż byście się tego spodziewali. Będzie incognito, więc zapewne nie weźmie ze sobą poważnej ochrony, ale na pewno będzie jej towarzyszył Peter Mint. Bądź co bądź - to będzie nasza najlepsza okazja, by uderzyć.

Zadowolony, że choć na parę minut uciszył irytujących wspólników, odszedł kilka kroków, rzucając okiem na zrujnowane Junktown, które rozciągało się u stóp wzgórza. Odwrócił się na chwilę, by sprawdzić, czy nie jest obserwowany, po czym odsunął przepaskę skrywającą jego lewe oko.

W ruinach Junktown było w nich coś niesamowitego, jak gdyby miejsce to zatrzymało się w czasie tysiąc lat temu, tuż po Wielkiej Wojnie, gdy zaczynała się Zimna Era. Pola pokrywał śnieg, jezioro i rzeka były całkowicie zamarznięte, a zawalone budynki pokryte lodem. Najdziwniejsze było jednak niebo. Tylko nad samym miastem rozpętana była ciągła burza. Wśród wiru ciemnozielonych chmur co chwilę błyskały pioruny, od czasu do czasu uderzając w dziwną strukturę zbudowaną na polach za Junktown. Przypominało to coś w rodzaju półokrągłej świątyni wzniesionej z ogromnych, lodowych bloków. Ale kto mógł ją zbudować?

Oczywiście, nie widziałby tego wszystkiego w ciemnościach, gdyby nie przypominający owadzie oko, fasetowany kryształ wbudowany w jego lewy oczodół.

Nagle usłyszał jakiś szmer. Zakrył lewe oko jedynie połowicznie i przygotował się na atak.

* * *

Jednym ciosem powalił Króla na ziemię. Drugim ramieniem odepchnął Toronta, aż ten zachwiał się i padł w zarośla. Ostrze przebiłoby jego gardło, gdyby w porę się nie uchylił. Uniknął także kolejnego ciosu, nim doskoczył w przód i uderzył.

Dwie szpady zderzyły się z brzękiem. Kolejne i jeszcze następne uderzenie również zostało zaskakująco szybko sparowane. Jego przeciwnik grał równie nieczysto, co nieprofesjonalnie, a jego niemal losowo wymierzane ciosy świadczyły o desperacji. Mimo to w tym szaleństwie była jakaś metoda, bo Rozjemcy ciężko było przewidzieć jego chaotyczne ruchy i odpowiednio na nie zareagować. Nieznajomy zachowywał się, jak gdyby kierowała nim jakaś siła. Dopiero, gdy nieco ogłuszony, ale wciąż przytomny Ontario podciął napastnikowi nogi, Rozjemca błyskawicznym ruchem wytrącił szpadę z dłoni przeciwnika. Król i Toronto skorzystali z okazji i rzucili się na intruza. Obezwładnili go i przyszpilili do ziemi, wykręcając mu ręce do tyłu.

Rozjemca stanął przed obcym, celując weń czubkiem szpady. W końcu miał okazję, by rzucić okiem bliżej na napastnika, a na sam jego widok poczuł dziwny niesmak.

Atakującym był wysoki, żylasty mężczyzna, na oko dwudziestoparoletni. Sądząc po dość kosztownym, ekstrawaganckim ubiorze, mógł być to członek jednego z młodzieżowych gangów. Ale nie tylko jego dziwaczny strój tak bardzo raził w oczy. Facet wyglądał, jakby był jedną nogą w grobie, a przy odpowiednim oświetleniu mógł nawet uchodzić za takiego, co właśnie z grobu wyszedł. Był cały pokryty sińcami, zadrapaniami i ropiejącymi strupami niezagojonych ran, a jego płaszcz wisiał w brudnych strzępach. Splątana grzywa opadała na zaciętą, od dawna niegoloną twarz o kwadratowej szczęce. Przekrwione oczy spoglądały nieruchomo pod sinymi, ciężkimi powiekami, błyskając groźnie w świetle ognia.

\- Nie masz szans. - Warknął Rozjemca, widząc, że Ontario i Toronto mieli już noże w przygotowaniu. - Lepiej się poddaj. Byle szybko, to może nawet zapomnimy o całej sprawie.

\- Może i zapomnimy, ale to będzie kosztowało. - Dodał z tyłu Król, a Toronto gorączkowo mu przytaknął. - Należy nam się odszkodowanie za straty moralne!

Rozjemca nie zwrócił uwagi na wspólników. Zwrócił się bezpośrednio do napastnika.

\- To jak będzie? - Ponaglił, przysuwając ostrze spady jeszcze bliżej szyi zbira.

\- Nie wtrącaj się. - Wychrypiał tamten, błądząc wzrokiem gdzieś w bok, w głąb zarośli. Coś się w nich poruszyło, prawdopodobnie jakieś zwierzę.

\- Coś ty powiedział? - Rozjemca był zbity z tropu. Odruchowo spojrzał tam, gdzie intruz. Dostrzegł cień niewielkiego zwierzęcia, jakby lisa albo małego psa. - Do czego mam się niby nie wtrącać? - Zwrócił się ponownie do bandyty.

Obcy nie odpowiedział. Rozjemca wzruszył więc ramionami i sięgnął do sakwy, którą tamten miał przytwierdzony do pasa.

\- Zostaw to! - Wrzasnął nieznajomy. - Zostaw! To nie twoja sprawa!

\- No to się przekonamy. Może faktycznie przyda nam się mała rekompensata za zepsucie wieczoru. - Mruknął Rozjemca. Odpiął sakiewkę od pasa intruza, który teraz wyrywał się i obrzucał go wyzwiskami, i wysypał zawartość na ziemię.

Jego wspólnicy wydali okrzyk zachwytu, on sam zresztą czuł się poważnie zaskoczony. Facet wyglądający jak siedem nieszczęść nosił przy sobie drogocenne klejnoty. Aż strach było myśleć, kogo okradł, by zdobyć szlachetne kamienie tej wielkości i urody. Zwłaszcza jeden z nich przykuł uwagę Rozjemcy. Podniósł go, by lepiej mu się przyjrzeć. Mniejszy od innych, wielkości ledwie dojrzałej wiśni, okrągły w kształcie i drobno fasetowany. W blasku ognia nie można było ocenić, jakiego jest koloru, ale kryształowe oko Rozjemcy było w stanie to dostrzec nawet w takim oświetleniu.

Prawdziwym kolorem klejnotu był niebiański błękit, opalizujący różem. Rozjemca znał ten kamień. Czegoś takiego nie dało się podrobić. Dokładnie taki sam nosiła w swym diademie księżna Bonnibel.

\- Stanąłeś mi na drodze. - Warknął ochryple obcy, uciekając wzrokiem w bok, w stronę lasu.

W zaroślach znów coś się poruszyło. Rozjemca zadrżał lekko, gdy kątem oka dostrzegł błysk zjadliwie zielonych oczu. I wtedy właśnie cień zaczął wydłużać się i rosnąć, aż przybrał olbrzymią, na w pół ludzką, pół diabelską postać z sugestią rogów na czubku głowy. Jej cieniste ręce wyciągnęły się ku światłu, jakby chciały pochwycić płomienie.

Ogień zgasł bez ostrzeżenia. Król i Toronto wrzasnęli. Ich krzyk został urwany w połowie, nim osunęli się na ziemię z głuchym łoskotem. Rozjemca widział, jak nieznajomy podrywa się gwałtownie i zaczyna zbierać rozsypane klejnoty. Chciał doskoczyć, by powstrzymać złodzieja, ale wtedy poczuł, że ktoś łapie go za ramię. Odwrócił się gwałtownie, upuszczając klejnot księżnej.

Spoglądał prosto w jadowicie zielone płomienie lśniące w pustych oczodołach. Naga czaszka upiora uśmiechała się złośliwie, szczerząc spróchniałe zęby. Miała rogi. Duże i zakręcone, jak u barana.

\- Popełniłeś błąd. - Usłyszał melodyjny, wyzbyty emocji głos, który rozbrzmiewał jednocześnie ze wszystkich stron, jak i bezpośrednio w jego głowie. - Przeszkodziłeś mojej marionetce. Ten, kto ośmiela się stanąć pomiędzy Liszem a jego celem, zostanie ukarany.

Czaszka rozwarła szczęki, zionąc Rozjemcy w twarz smrodem rozkładu. Nagle upiór odwrócił głowę i z całej siły odrzucił ofiarę na ziemię, spoglądając na pobliskie ruiny Junktown. Intensywny rozbłysk tęczowego światla dochodzący znad miasta całkowicie odwrócił jego uwagę.

\- Wrócę po ciebie. - Znów rozległ się hipnotyzujący głos upiora. - A teraz... śpij.

Rozjemca poczuł, jak ogarnia go słabość. Resztki jego świadomości zarejestrowały niewielkiego psa zbiegającego ze wzgórza w stronę Junktown. Za nim posłusznie podążał złodziej klejnotu księżnej, który rzucił Rozjemcy ostatnie nienawistne spojrzenie, zanim zniknął z pola widzenia.

Było to ostatnie, co zapamiętał, nim ogarnął go sen.

* * *

Rattlebells gnał konia ile sił, próbując poukładać w głowie zdarzenia z ostatniej godziny. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się stało. Był pewien, że wybrał odpowiednią drogę, w końcu nosił tytuł Królewskiego Łowczego nie od parady. Był profesjonalistą, jeśli chodzi o tropienie, ściganie i odławianie ludzkiej zwierzyny.

Trudno było jednoznacznie określić, co tym razem poszło nie tak. On sam nie popełnił żadnego błędu, to było jasne. Miał zeznania świadków, którzy widzieli, w którą stronę uciekał złodziej. Widział liczne ślady jego pobytu, jak porozrzucane resztki jedzenia, pozostawione nieczystości, włókna ubrań, włosy zaczepione o gałęzie, czy choćby świeże odciski butów. Zbieg nie miał szans, by się ukryć, nie miał też dokąd uciekać. Dróg było niewiele, a większość prowadziła na bagna. A mimo to znów się wymknął, jakby w opiece miała go jakaś wyższa siła.

Kapitan wyrzucił z siebie wspomnienie, ale ono wciąż nawracało. To, co zobaczył w lesie... Stało się to, gdy mieli już złodzieja w garści. Był otoczony z dwóch stron, przed sobą miał bagna, a z tyłu strome zbocze wzgórza. Czaił się gdzieś w krzakach, ale gdy raz się zdradził z kryjówką, wystarczyło tylko dobrze przeczesać okoliczne zarośla, by go dorwać.

I wtedy właśnie jego ludzie znaleźli sierżanta. Rattlebells pewnie by go nie rozpoznał, gdyby nie liczba gwiazdek na epoletach i przesadnie ozdobna lufa muszkietu. Niewiele więcej zostało z nieszczęsnego idioty. Sierżant i jego koń, a raczej to, co kiedyś nimi było, wyglądali, jakby gnili w tym miejscu od miesięcy. Widok ten wstrząsnął nawet kapitanem, który wiele w życiu widział i mało co było w stanie go poruszyć.

Mimo to nawet najbardziej nieczułego skurwiela mógł wzruszyć fakt, że sterta zgniłego mięsa i spróchniałych kości należały do faceta, z którym rozmawiał ledwie kwadrans wcześniej.

Otrząsnął się. Sierżant sierżantem, ale Rattlebells nie miał czasu na babskie rozterki. Z dwunastki łowczych została mu ledwie ósemka. Reszta zaginęła bez śladu, a ci, którzy przeżyli, gotowi byli złamać rozkaz i zrezygnować z pogoni. Rattlebells nie miał wyboru. Odesłał tych trzęsących portami mięczaków do garnizonu, niech już sami świecą oczami przed księżną. Ale on sam nie mógł zhańbić się tchórzostwem.

Na szczęście nie był idiotą. Zanim przystąpił do pościgu, prześledził dokładnie kartotekę zaginionych przestępców, a potem poskładał fakty na kupę. Ściganym był niejaki Daniel Destiny, lat dwadzieścia siedem. Działał kilka lat temu w Junktown jako przywódca niesławnego Gangu Losu, nękającego mieszkańców miasta i okolic. Wedle wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa, zbieg wrócił na stare, znajome śmieci, by zapewnić sobie fałszywe poczucie bezpieczeństwa.

Kapitan miał już gotowy plan działania. Gdy księżna dotrze już w okolice miasta, on, Rattlebells, wyjdzie jej na przeciw z głową Destiny'ego i odzyskanymi klejnotami. I będzie to jego własną zasługą, tylko i wyłącznie. Oczami wyobraźni już kąpał się w blasku chwały i złota, którymi łaskawie obsypie go lady Bonnibel.

Pognał spoconego konia w dół zbocza, podniecony wizją przyszłego awansu. Gdyby tylko skręcił w inną polanę, zapewne zauważyłby troje mężczyzn, którzy leżeli ogłuszeni w trawie. Każdy z nich był już od dawna poszukiwany i ogłoszony przez księżną wrogiem publicznym. Cena za żywych wynosiła niebotyczną sumę, a i za martwych można było się nieźle ustawić.

Ale kapitan Rattlebells nie zbaczał z raz obranej drogi.

* * *

Odgłos chrząknięcia wyrwał go z transu. Otworzył oczy.

Na urodziwej twarzy księżnej malowała się troska, ale w jej spojrzeniu czaiła się groźba. Od dawna nauczył się wychwytywać takie szczegóły, to właśnie ta zdolność obserwacji utrzymała go tak długo na stanowisku - i przy życiu.

Wstał, stękając cicho. Kolana i łokcie strzyknęły przy poruszeniu. Otrzepał zakurzone ubranie i skłonił się lekko.

\- Wybacz, milady, tę chwilę nieuwagi. Zechciałabyś powtórzyć pytanie? - Zapytał pogodnie.

Lady Bonnibel ogarnęła wzrokiem pokój. Okna były zasłonięte ciężką, purpurową kotarą. Po kątach walało się kilka starych ksiąg i zwojów. Z gramofonu dobywała się powolna, jednostajna melodia, a w stojącym obok wazonie dogasało kadzidło. Na podłodze kredą wyrysowany został okrąg, w który wpisano kilka dodatkowych, mniejszych, a wszystkie połączone zostały dwoma trójkątami przecinającymi się tak, by utworzyły gwiazdę. Na wierzchołku każdego z sześciu ramion figury stała zapalona świeca.

Na środku okręgu stał niewysoki, szykownie ubrany mężczyzna po sześćdziesiątce. Poprawił przekrzywioną muszkę i przygładził siwe, przerzedzone na czole włosy, po czym z uśmiechem niewiniątka wyłączył gramofon, by muzyka nie zagłuszała rozmowy.

\- Peterze. - Westchnęła księżna. - Dałbyś już spokój z tą czarną magią. Tracisz tylko czas. I to nie tylko swój własny, ale przede wszystkim mój. A mój czas jest sprawą wagi państwowej. - Dodała chłodno.

Peter Mint, nadworny kamerdyner, skłonił się ponownie.

\- Proszę o zrozumienie, milady. Chciałbym zauważyć, że czas poświęcony medytacji odpręża mój umysł, dzięki czemu zawsze jestem na silach, by służyć ci radą i wsparciem.

\- Och, przestań, Pete. - Prychnęła lady Bonnibel. - Zaraz, jak to leciało? "Słowa niczym miód doprawiony jadem, najsłodsza z trucizn, śmiercionośna rozkosz". - Wyrecytowała przesadnie wzniosłym tonem. - I pomyśleć, że to o mnie tak mówią.

\- Schlebiasz mi, wasza wysokość. - Uśmiechnął się kamerdyner.

\- Mint. - Księżna spoważniała. - Gdybyś przyszedł w porę do obserwatorium, zauważyłbyś, że w ciągu ostatnich godzin aktywność wyładowań energetycznych znacząco wzrosła. Lodowa struktura, którą uparcie nazywasz świątynią, zaczęła emitować własne światło, nie wspominając o tym, że anomalia klimatu zdaje się tylko pogłębiać.

\- Może jednak ma to jakiś związek z kometą? - Podpowiedział Peter.

\- Nie, Pete. Sama nie mogłam w to uwierzyć, ale fakty i liczby mówią same za siebie. To nie bliskość komety spowodowała anomalie. To raczej obecność anomalii sprawiła, że kometa wypaliła się tuż przed uderzeniem w ziemię. Na szczęście dla nas wszystkich. - Dodała. - Coś jest nie tak z tym miejscem, a ja... - Głos jej się załamał. - Wciąż nie znalazłam odpowiedzi. - Westchnęła z goryczą. - Powinnam zbadać to osobiście.

\- To zbyt niebezpieczne, milady. Świątynia stanowi doskonały punkt widokowy, a teren wokół jest płaski. Byłabyś łatwym celem dla...

\- Wiem. - Przerwała księżna. - Dlatego ty się tam udasz. Świątynia i ta cała okultystyczna otoczka wykraczają poza moje kompetencje, ale za to ty będziesz mógł się wykazać. Udowodnij mi, że twoje badania i medytacje nie były stratą mojego czasu i pieniędzy.

\- Tak, milady. - Skłonił się Peter Mint, starając się ukryć triumfalny uśmiech.

\- Jeszcze jedno. - Księżna wręczyła mu kopertę. W środku był list gończy i dwie czarno-białe fotografie.

\- Pamiętasz tego człowieka?

\- Nigdy nie zapominam wrogów. - Mint uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, błyskając srebrnym zębem. - W jakiej formie ma zostać dostarczony? Czy wasza wysokość życzy go sobie żywego, czy martwego?

\- Martwy na nic się nie zda. - Odparła sucho księżna. - Oczywiście, że chcę go żywego. Może być niekompletny, najwyżej uzupełni mu się to i owo. Ale wolałabym, żebyś zanadto go nie uszkodził, zaoszczędziłoby mi to pracy.

\- Wedle życzenia. - Peter Mint ukłonił się nisko, zanim opuścił pokój.

* * *

Ocknął się gwałtownie. Spojrzał w niebo, było ciemne, pokryte chmurami. Gwiazdy i księżyc nie świeciły tej nocy, Rozjemca nie był więc pewien, ile godzin przeleżał bez przytomności. Usiadł, rozcierając głowę, i ogarnął wzrokiem obozowisko, próbując poskładać chaotyczne wspomnienia w spójną całość.

Jego towarzysze leżeli nieprzytomni w trawie, parę metrów od niego. Żyli, sądząc po ciężkim, nierównym oddechu, przerywanym od czasu od czasu jękiem bólu. Ognisko wygasło. Mężczyzna przesunął dłoń w pobliże popiołów, wciąż emanowało z nich ciepło. Uznał to za dobry znak. Najwyraźniej od ataku minęła najwyżej godzina.

Przypomniał sobie o tym, co ujrzał, zanim został ogłuszony. Wysoce prawdopodobne było, że złodziej klejnotów korzystał z gazu usypiającego o halucynogennym działaniu. Tak przynajmniej podpowiadał rozsądek. Z drugiej strony... Rozjemca zadrżał. To, co widział było zbyt prawdziwe, by mogło być jedynie halucynacją. Ale co właściwie zobaczył? To... coś, ten upiór czy też demon... Otrząsnął się. Wolał nie przeciążać psychiki. Lepiej było to wszystko uznać jedynie za wytwór wyobraźni.

Wrócił myślami do złodzieja klejnotów. Jednym z jego łupów był kamień skradziony z diademu lady Bonnibel. Rozjemca zastanowił się. Kim mógł być człowiek, który zdołał przedrzeć się przez straże zamkowe, ominąć zabezpieczenia i włamać się do prywatnych komnat księżnej, by zdobyć tylko ten jeden kamień? Jak to możliwe, że w ogóle tego dokonał? I, przede wszystkim, w jakim celu? Klejnot był bezcennym unikatem, niemożliwym byłoby sprzedać go bez zwracania na siebie uwagi. Niektórzy przypisywali mu niemal magiczną moc, jak to zwykle ma miejsce w przypadku symboli władzy. Jedno było pewne - kradzież mogła zaważyć na reputacji księżnej, i choćby dlatego będzie się starała odzyskać klejnot za wszelką cenę.

To była okazja, której nie mógł zaprzepaścić. Wcześniej miał dość mgliste pojęcie o tym, jak miałby przeprowadzić udany zamach na księżną, ale teraz wpadł mu do głowy pomysł tak odważny, że zakrawał o czyste szaleństwo. Jednak do jego realizacji potrzebował przejąć klejnot. Wahał się przez chwilę, ostatecznie uznał, że ryzyko jest warte podjęcia. W końcu całe lata walczył o sprawę, za którą gotów był oddać nie tylko wolność, ale i życie.

Nie zamierzał budzić swoich towarzyszy. Ci głupcy tylko by przeszkadzali. Uznał, że i tak mieli wyjątkowe szczęście, że to właśnie z nim mieli do czynienia. Ktoś inny z pewnością okradłby ich ze wszystkiego, co przy sobie mieli, a potem poderżnął im gardła. Rozjemca jednak nie zamierzał zniżać się do tak zbójeckiego czynu.

Miał niewiele czasu, jeśli chciał ścigać złodzieja. Przygotował szpadę, rewolwery i noże, tak uzbrojony udał się w dół wzgórza, gdzie on i jego wspólnicy zostawili konie. Z ulgą przyjął fakt, że wierzchowcom nic się nie stało. Poklepał swojego karosza po karku i odpiął go od drzewa. Przez moment kusiło go, by uwolnić też wierzchowce swoich byłych towarzyszy, ale ostatecznie zaniechał tego.

Pospiesznie dosiadł konia. Wiedział, dokąd zmierzać, wyraźnie widział, w którym kierunku podążył złodziej klejnotu.

Nie tracąc czasu na zbędne rozważania, pognał do Junktown.

* * *

Mroźny podmuch wiatru smagał go po twarzy ostrymi jak szkło kryształkami lodu. Zimne okruchy wpadały za kołnierz, boleśnie raniły skórę i zmuszały do ciągłego mrużenia oczu. Rozjemca otulił się mocniej płaszczem, ale to niewiele pomogło. Wciąż dygotał z zimna, czując, jakby mróz przeszywał go aż do szpiku kości.

Wkroczył w królestwo wiecznej zimy, granica oddzielająca to miejsce od świata zewnętrznego była aż nadto wyraźna. Wystarczyło przebyć ledwie kilkanaście kroków, by zamiast ciepłego nocnego wiatru poczuć na twarzy lodowato zimny podmuch. Także krajobraz zmieniał się gwałtownie. Jedynie wąski pas zmrożonej ziemi i oszronionej trawy oddzielał resztę świata od pól Junktown, pokrytych grubą skorupą zleżałego śniegu.

Rozjemca nie musiał długo szukać śladów. Najwyraźniej ścigany przez niego mężczyzna podążał niemal dokładnie tą samą drogą. Na śniegu wyraźnie widoczne były odciski jego butów, można było też dostrzec ślady małych psich łap. Nie było w nich nic demonicznego, ale to nie umniejszyło obaw Rozjemcy. Jeśli atak rogatego potwora nie był jedynie halucynacją, to upiór musiał kryć się w ciele psa, który towarzyszył złodziejowi klejnotów.

Mężczyzna uniósł wzrok, spoglądając w kierunku, w którym prowadził trop. Choć widoczność była utrudniona przez wiatr, sypiący w oczy śniegiem i lodowymi okruchami, to Rozjemcy udało się dostrzec swój cel w oddali. Mężczyzna i pies kierowali się powoli w stronę ogromnej lodowej struktury, górującej ponuro nad Junktown.

Rozjemca zawahał się. Miał przeczucie, że pakuje się w coś złego. Lodowa wieża budziła respekt, ale i niepokój. Wysoka, majestatycznie piętrząca się ku niebu, szeroka u podstawy, węższa na górze, przypominała ścięty u wierzchołka stożek. Przywodziła na myśl starożytne świątynie lub też piramidy, których rysunki widniały w wielu podręcznikach historii. Jakiekolwiek było jej przeznaczenie, Rozjemca był pewien, że musiało być to coś mrocznego. I, choć zdrowy rozsądek buntował się przeciw temu, przeczucie podpowiadało mu, że lodowa struktura służyła czarnej magii. Zresztą, wszystko wokół zdawało się tylko potwierdzać jego obawy - trwająca wbrew naturze zima, nieustające burze i kłębiący się nad wieżą wir ciemnych, rozświetlonych zielonkawym blaskiem chmur.

Mimo rosnących obaw nie potrafił zmusić się powrotu. Nie mógł się poddać teraz, gdy był tak bliski wypełnienia swojego celu. Powodowała nim też zwykła ciekawość. Choć wieża z lodowych bloków była przerażająca, jednocześnie fascynowała go. Chciał się też dowiedzieć, co wspólnego z tym wszystkim miał złodziej klejnotów i jego upiorny towarzysz.

Po krótkiej chwili rozważań Rozjemca podjął ostateczną decyzję. Pognał konia, zmuszając go do galopu, i skierował się prosto w stronę lodowej świątyni.

* * *

Był tak blisko, a jednocześnie tak daleko od swojego celu. Ledwie dwadzieścia, może trzydzieści metrów dzieliło go od wejścia do świątyni. W podobnej odległości zbliżał się ścigający go od dawna kapitan Królewskiej Straży.

Wielki Los był w szachu. Spojrzał błagalnie na swojego przewodnika. Istota, której służył, miała ciało żółtawego buldoga, a zamiast głowy spoglądała na niego naga ludzka czaszka z zakręconymi rogami na czubku. Ale Dana Destiny'ego od dawna przestało to dziwić. Choć z początku prawie mdlał ze strachu na widok potwora, w końcu zrozumiał, że ów boski byt, który kazał nazywać siebie Liszem, najwyraźniej uznał ciało psa Mertensów za godny pojemnik.

Lisz wielokrotnie ocalił Destiny'emu życie. Pierwszy raz zrobił to dwa lata temu, gdy wydobył Dana z lodowego więzienia, w którym zamknął go Finn Mertens. Co dziwne, dzieciak nawet nie chciał się mścić za nękanie jego rodziny czy reszty miasta. Po prostu całkowicie oszalał i zaczął zamrażać wszystko, co popadnie, zanim Lisz nie zaczął kierować jego poczynaniami. I wszystko przez tę cholerną koronę... Dan nie raz pluł sobie w brodę, że nie przyjrzał się artefaktowi bliżej, gdy miał go w swoich rękach. Gdyby to jemu przypadła w udziale taka moc...

Z drugiej jednak strony, może i lepiej się stało. Moc mocą, ale za jaką cenę? Finnowi kompletnie odbiło, a Dan miał przeczucie, że z nim nie byłoby lepiej. Jedyne, co mógłby zrobić, to wyeliminować Finna jak najprędzej. A koronę... Cóż, koronę zawsze można sprzedać za grube pieniądze. Najlepiej komuś, kto mieszka bardzo daleko stąd.

Teraz jednak nie miał czasu na wspominki. Kapitan straży zbliżał się ostrożnie, celując w Dana z muszkietu, ale nie strzelał, jak gdyby spodziewał się jakiejś pułapki.

Nic dziwnego. Łowczy księżnej zerkał nieufnie na Lisza, właśnie położył się obok Dana, szczerząc złośliwie zęby. Ale to było wszystko. Nic więcej nie zrobił.

\- Można spłoszyć jego konia, panie... - Zasugerował Destiny cicho, widząc, że wierzchowiec łowczego rży nerwowo i przestępuje z nogi na nogę. - Zrzuciłby go z grzbietu i...

\- Poddaj się, Destiny! - Usłyszał. Kapitan straży wciąż w niego celował, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na psa z rogatą czaszką zamiast głowy. - Rzuć broń i wszystko, co ukradłeś, a może pozwolę ci pożyć na tyle długo, byś miał czas na wytłumaczenie się!

Dan zastanowił się. Wiedział, że od dawna jest poszukiwany i wątpił, by komukolwiek przydał się żywy. To, że łowczy nie strzelał, było spowodowane tylko jego strachem. A to dawało Wielkiemu Losowi cień szansy. Ponownie zwrócił się do Lisza.

\- Panie, błagam... Pomóż mi. Ten ostatni raz... - Wychrypiał.

Lisz owrócił głowę i spojrzał wprost na niego. I choć trudno było mówić o wyrazie twarzy w przypadku nagiej czaszki, Dan był pewny, że spojrzenie upiora wyrażało czystą drwinę. Mężczyzna zagotował się w środku. Po tym wszystkim co przeszedł, by spełnić żądania tego stwora nawet bez cienia wyjaśnień, Lisz śmie testować jego cierpliwość?

\- Zrób coś! - Warknął. - Cokolwiek! No, pokaż, co potrafisz, ty kupo ścierwa! - Kopnął psa z całej siły, niewielkie ciałko potoczyło się po śniegu. Dan, gdy dotarło do niego, co zrobił, padł na kolana, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach.

\- Przepraszam... - Wyszeptał. - Wybacz mi, o wielki...

W powietrzu rozległ się śmiech. Pozbawiony śladu wesołości czy jakichkolwiek uczuć. Kapitan straży najwyraźniej też go usłyszał. Wciągnął powietrze z sykiem, próbując uspokoić wierzgającego konia.

Pies Mertensów wstał powoli i odwrócił upiorną głowę w kierunku Destiny'ego. Zielone ogniki wciąż migotały szyderczo w oczodołach.

\- Naiwny głupcze. - Rozległ się niski głos, który zdawał się dochodzić zewsząd. - Jestem śmiercią i rozkładem, końcem wszelkiego istnienia. Myślisz, że możesz mi rozkazywać? Twoje życie należy do mnie i to ode mnie zależy, kiedy je zakończę. Ten czas nadszedł.

\- Nie! - Wrzasnął Destiny, wyciągając błagalnie ręce. - Nie teraz!

\- Życie i śmierć splecione w jedno. - Kontynuował Lisz hipnotyzującym głosem, nie zważając na okrzyki swojego sługi. - Setki żywotów, uśpionych i spętanych, generuje niewyobrażalną ilość mocy. - Mówił, spoglądając do tyłu, w stronę świątyni. Każdy z lodowych bloków, z których była wzniesiona, krył wewnątrz siebie uwięzionego człowieka. Ich sylwetki były wyraźnie widoczne w zielonkawym świetle, które z każdą chwilą przybierało na sile. Lisz wznowił swoją opowieść.

\- Do uwolnienia tej mocy niezbędna jest ofiara. Krew i przemoc, ból i strach. Rozpacz i szaleństwo. Ziemia, woda i powietrze muszą się nimi nasycić, by rytuał przebiegł zgodnie z planem. - Spoglądał na Destiny'ego. Ogniki w jego oczach rozbłysły. - Ty będziesz ofiarą.

\- Mistrzu... - Szepnął Destiny, spoglądając to na Lisza, to na łowczego, który teraz przestał wydawać mu się wrogiem. Za jego plecami dostrzegł coś, co mogło być jego wybawieniem. Wyciągnął powoli dłoń w kierunku łowczego.

Rozległ się strzał.

* * *

Gdy był dzieckiem, słyszał niejednokrotnie, że w momencie śmierci całe życie przewija się przed oczami. Teraz, mając lat dwadzieścia osiem, wiedział, że to było kłamstwem. Przed oczami miał tylko kapitana Królewskiej Straży, który pospiesznie nabił muszkiet i oddał kolejny strzał. Tym razem w kierunku Lisza.

Zielone ogniki zgasły w oczodołach, gdy postrzelone psie ciałko padało na ziemię, plamiąc śnieg na czerwono.

Dan Destiny oderwał dłoń od swojego brzucha. Krew przeciekała mu przez palce. Zanim upadł na twarz, zdążył zauważyć, że łowczy ponownie ładuje broń, celując gdzieś w dal.

Nie zobaczył już niczego więcej.

* * *

Rozjemca celował w stronę łowczego, na szybko oceniając swoje szanse. Każdy z jego rewolwerów był nabity. To dało mu dwanaście strzałów. Przeciwnik mógł wystrzelić raz, nim przeładowałby ponownie. Zakładając, że był profesjonalistą, i tak nabicie muszkietu zajęłoby mu co najmniej kilkanaście sekund.

Odległość jednak przemawiała na korzyść przeciwnika. Choć Rozjemca ufał swojemu kryształowemu oku, wiedział, że rewolwery mogły okazać się zawodne. Natomiast przeciwnikowi wystarczyłby jeden celny strzał z muszkietu, by powalić konia Rozjemcy, który był o wiele łatwiejszym celem niż jeździec. Mężczyzna wiedział, że upadek z końskiego grzbietu mógł okazać się dla niego śmiertelny. Niewiele myśląc, zsiadł z wierzchowca.

Nie zaskoczyło go, że przeciwnik zrobił to samo, zeskakując ciężko na ziemię, po czym znów wycelował.

Rozjemca nie miał wielkiego wyboru. Na wycofanie się było już za późno. Jedyne, co mógł w tej chwili zrobić, to starać się zmniejszyć odległość, by zwiększyć szanse na celny strzał. Zaczął się zbliżać, gotów, by w każdej chwili uskoczyć w bok lub rzucić się na ziemię.

Przeciwnik jednak nie strzelał. To zdziwiło Rozjemcę. Rozpoznał go od razu, to musiał być kapitan Rattlebells, pies gończy księżnej, znany ze swojej bezwzględności. Rozjemca nie do końca rozumiał, dlaczego łowczy nie atakował. Chyba, że w jakiś sposób go rozpoznał, nawet pomimo znacznej odległości i słabego oświetlenia.

\- Rozjemca! - Krzyknął łowczy Rattlebells. Głos niósł się daleko na otwartej przestrzeni. - Kto by pomyślał! Dwie wrony ubite jedną kulą!

\- Jeszcze mnie nie ubiłeś, psie! - Odkrzyknął Rozjemca. Po czym bez ostrzeżenia strzelił trzykrotnie.

Rozległ się głuchy brzdęk, świadczący o tym, że przynajmniej jedna z kul trafiła przeciwnika. Tamten jednak stał niewzruszony.

\- Marnujesz tylko czas! - Krzyknął Rattlebells, po czym wystrzelił i on.

Tylko dzięki szczęściu Rozjemca zdołał uniknąć ciosu, ale kula i tak drasnęła go w udo. Rana zapiekła boleśnie. Mężczyzna zachwiał się lekko na nogach, ale był gotowy strzelać do skutku.

Wtedy Rattlebells szybkim ruchem odpiął płaszcz i odrzucił za siebie. Nawet z daleka Rozjemca widział, że kapitan straży wygląda bardziej jak chodząca zbroja niż jak żywy człowiek.

Obie nogi łowczego i jego prawa ręka były mechanicznymi protezami najwyższej jakości. Część czaszki i twarzy pokrywała przytwierdzona na stałe metalowa płyta, a jedno z jego oczu zastępował kryształ, podobny do tego, który miał Rozjemca. Tułów Rattlebellsa chroniony był kolczugą z gęsto uplecionych kółek. Rozjemca wedział, że to nie uchroniłoby łowczego przed kulą, co dało mu dzień nadziei. Wycelował, gotowy sprawdzić, czy pod kolczugą nie kryje się coś więcej.

Rattlebells dobył rewolwerów, wcześniej skrytych pod płaszczem. Oprócz nich uzbrojony był w rapier i kilka par sztyletów o różnej długości.

\- Dwanaście do dziewięciu. - Krzyknął łowczy. - Strzelasz dalej?

Rozjemca zaczął tracić nadzieję. Zdawało się, że wszystko, co mówiono o Rattlebellsie, wcale nie było przesadą. Tylko prawdziwy szaleniec zastąpiłby części własnego ciała protezami.

Zaryzykował i strzelil, celując w korpus. Trafił. Rattlebells zgiął się lekko w pół, ale pomimo bólu, wydawało się, że nie odniósł żadnych obrażeń. Obawy Rozjemcy się potwierdziły. Kapitan straży musiał nosić pod kolczugą coś, co amortyzowało uderzenie kuli.

Pewne było więc, że kule nie imają się jego przeciwnika. Na jego ciele nie było prawie żadnego słabego punktu. Ale protezy i uzbrojenie łowczego mogły okazać się jego zgubą przy tej temperaturze. Było tylko kwestią czasu, nim protezy Rattlebellsa utracą sprawność, a tkanki jego ciała zetknięte z zimnym metalem zostaną odmrożone. Rozjemca dostrzegł w tym swoją ostatnią szansę. Postanowił grać na zwłokę.

\- To księżna ci to zrobiła? - Zawołał.

O dziwo, podziałało. Rattlebells widocznie był na tyle pewny zwycięstwa, że gotów był tracić czas na przechwałki.

\- Wspaniałe, co nie? - Odkrzyknął łowczy. - Zaprojektowała dla mnie kończyny, które nie znają zmęczenia, i dała mi doskonałe oko! Nawet stąd widzę, że twój kryształ wzrokowy jest o wiele pośledniejszej jakości!

\- I nie szkoda ci było twoich własnych nóg? - Odparł Rozjemca. - Ty już nawet nie jesteś człowiekiem! Jesteś maszyną!

\- Nic nie wiesz! - Odkrzyknął Rattlebells. W jego głosie rozbrzmiewała irytacja.

\- Zrobiła ci to wbrew twojej woli, czy sam zgodziłeś się być jej szczurem doświadczalnym? - Rozjemca nie przestawał go prowokować, zbliżając się ukradkiem.

\- Dała mi szansę na normalne życie! Gdy straciłem obie nogi i rękę, ona dała mi nowe, lepsze! Nie żądając niczego w zamian!

\- Jesteś naiwny, Rattlebells. Naiwny jak dziecko! - Prowokował dalej Rozjemca.

\- Spójrz na siebie! Obwiniasz księżną o całe zło, a nie widzisz tego, ile dobrego robi dla królestwa!

\- Doprowadza je do ruiny! - Wrzasnął Rozjemca. - Pozbywa się wszystkich, którzy się z nią nie zgadzają! Narobiła wrogów i sobie, i koronie! Jesteśmy na skraju wojny!

\- Która nie wybuchła tylko dzięki temu, że księżna w porę eliminuje wichrzycieli, takich, jak ty!

\- Dość tego! - Rozległ się kobiecy głos. Obaj mężczyźni momentalnie zwrócili głowy w jego stronę.

Księżna Bonnibel stała pomiędzy Rozjemcą i Rattlebellsem, oddalona od nich o może dwadzieścia metrów. Ponieważ żaden z mężczyzn nie spuszczał ani na chwilę wzroku z drugiego, było jasne, w jaki sposób zdołała podejść do nich tak blisko niezauważona.

\- Milady? - Skłonił się Rattlebells, zaskoczony jej widokiem.

Była pieszo. Sama, bez żadnego przebrania ukrywającego jej tożsamość. Ubrana elegancko, w jasnoróżowy płaszcz, podszyty przy kołnierzu białym futerkiem. Włosy w kolorze platynowego blondu upięła w dwa warkocze splecione w ciasne precle po bokach głowy.

Rozjemca niemal wystrzelił w jej stronę, ale coś go przed tym powstrzymało. Lady Bonnibel odwróciła do niego, rzucając mu pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenie. Coś było nie w porządku z jej twarzą. Wyglądała zbyt rześko jak na kogoś, kto zapewne spędził blisko godzinę na ostrym mrozie. Rozjemca zauważył coś jeszcze. Księżna nie mrużyła oczu, pomimo tego, że wiatr wiał prosto w jej twarz.

Wtedy zrozumiał. Rozejrzał się. Niedaleko wejścia do lodowej świątyni dostrzegł cień. Strzelił bez zastanowienia. Cień zadrżał i rozwiał się w nicość.

Słysząc okrzyk zdumienia i głośne przekleństwa Rattlebellsa, zorientował się, że księżna także zniknęła.

\- Gratuluję, Rozjemco. - Usłyszał za sobą wysoki, zimny głos. Włosy zjeżyły mu się na karku, gdy poznał, do kogo należy. - Już rozumiem, dlaczego jesteś tak cenną zdobyczą.

Rozjemca odwrócił się błyskawicznie. Stanął twarzą w twarz ze swoim najgorszym wrogiem.

* * *

Strzelił kilkukrotnie.

Iluzja starca rozwiała się na wietrze, tak samo, jak miraż księżnej.

\- PETER MINT! - Wrzasnął Rozjemca zeźlony. Zostało mu ledwie pięć kul, a nie miał czasu ani miejsca, by przeładować rewolwery.

\- We własnej osobie. - Usłyszał głos za plecami. Peter Mint, kamerdyner i doradca księżnej, spoglądał na niego z uśmiechem triumfu na twarzy. - Kopę lat, stary druhu. Trochę się zmieniłeś od czasu naszego ostatniego spotkania. - Mówił, nie przestając się uśmiechać. Podobnie, jak wcześniej fałszywa księżna, i on nie mrużył oczu ani nie osłaniał się przed zamiecią. Musiała być to kolejna z jego sztuczek. Z pewnością prawdziwy Mint znajdował się w zupełnie innym miejscu.

Rozjemca był rozdarty. Pięć kul, dwa sztylety i szpada. Taka broń mogła wystarczyć na dwójkę przeciwników. Niestety, jeden był kuloodporny, drugi mamił jego wzrok iluzjami. Ze zgrozą uświadomił sobie, że to mogą być jego ostatnie chwile.

Zobaczył, jak Rattlebells zbliża się powoli. Najwyraźniej mróz zaczął działać na jego niekorzyść, bo łowczy poruszał się z wyraźnym wysiłkiem, krzywiąc się z bólu. Ku zaskoczeniu Rozjemcy, teraz kapitan straży celował nie w niego, a w iluzję Minta.

\- Jest mój! - Wrzasnął Rattlebells. - Nie wtrącaj się, starcze!

Rozjemca wcale nie był zdziwiony, gdy Peter Mint zniknął z miejsca, w którym przed chwilą się znajdował, by zmaterializować się tuż za plecami Rattlebellsa. Łowczy zaklął siarczyście i oddał w jego stronę kilka strzałów. Każda z kul zagłębiła się w twardym, pokrytym skorupą śniegu.

\- Godne podziwu oddanie sprawie. - Szydził Mint, tym razem stojąc obok trupów Destiny'ego i jego potwornego towarzysza. - A może to tylko chciwość? Chcesz zagarnąć całą nagrodę dla siebie, Robie Rattlebells?

\- Wykonuję rozkazy. Nic ci do mojej roboty! Ja się do twojej nie wtrącam! - Odciął się łowczy. Tym razem nie strzelał. Dobył rapiera i doskoczył w stronę kamerdynera na tyle szybko, na ile pozwoliły mu szwankujące protezy.

Ostrze trafiło w nicość. Rattlebells zaklął.

\- Wszystkim byłoby łatwiej, jakbyś współpracował. - Tym razem głos czarnoksiężnika rozlegał się zewsząd, choć on sam pozostawał niewidoczny. - Zmusiłeś mnie do tego.

Nie powiedział, do czego Rattlebells go zmusił. Zademonstrował to.

W ułamku sekundy Rozjemca zobaczył prawdziwego Petera Minta, ale nim zdążył zareagować, fala energii rzuciła nim o ziemię. Po chwili to samo spotkało kapitana Rattlebellsa, który został rzucony o ścianę lodowej świątyni. Słychać było jego zduszony krzyk, brzdęk metalu i gruchot łamanych kości. Najwyraźniej Rattlebells jeszcze jakieś posiadał.

Rozjemca był w znacznie lepszym stanie. Został rzucony tylko o ziemię. Gruba warstwa śniegu złagodziła upadek.

Wstał tak szybko, jak tylko zdołał, strzelając w miejsce, w którym ostatni raz widział prawdziwego Petera Minta. Niestety, starca już tam nie było.

Rozjemca rozejrzał się.

\- Walcz jak mężczyzna, Mint! - Warknął, przygotowany na atak. - Nie stać cię nawet na uczciwy pojedynek, jak za starych czasów? Może straciłeś jaja? - Krzyknął.

\- Uczciwe pojedynki są nieopłacalne. - Wysoki głos czarnoksiężnika zradzał rozbawienie. Rozjemca starał się zlokalizować jego źródło, ale każde słowo zdawało się padać z innego kierunku. - Poza tym obiecałem mojej pani, że zanadto cię nie uszkodzę.

Rozjemca wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- Nawet byś mnie nie drasnął, lokaju. - Ostatnie słowo wymówił z pogardą.

\- Nie byłbym taki pewien. - Odparł wesoło Peter Mint.

Rozjemca usłyszał za sobą jakiś szmer. Dobył szpady i uderzył.

Ostrze zderzyło się z klingą miecza. Rozjemca odskoczył zaskoczony. Nie spodziewał się kontrataku. Nie był też przygotowany na to, że starszy mężczyzna uderzy z taką siłą. Także broń, którą dysponował, budziła respekt.

Miecz Petera Minta był półprzejrzysty, utkany z czystego cienia.

\- Kolejne sztuczki... - Warknął Rozjemca, atakując. Kolejny jego cios został sparowany. - Nie robią na mnie wrażenia, starcze.

\- Czyżby? - Uśmiechnął się Peter Mint. Ostrze jego cienistego miecza stanęło w płomieniach. Mint wziął zamach, tnąc powietrze magiczną klingą. Jaskrawozielone iskry sypnęły się gradem w kierunku Rozjemcy, przepalając ubranie. Mężczyzna odskoczył, sycząc z bólu.

\- Smutek i szaleństwo... - Drwił Peter Mint, wciąż uśmiechając się przyjaźnie. - Wiedziałeś, że magia opiera się głównie na tym? A tobie nie brak ani jednego, ani drugiego. Mógłby być z ciebie niezły czarnoksiężnik, gdybyś tylko tego chciał. Jeśli zaczniesz współpracować, nauczę cię paru sztuczek.

Rozjemca nie zamierzał wdawać się w polemikę. Miał jeszcze cztery pociski. Dobył rewolweru i oddał trzy strzały, zostawiając sobie ostatnią kulę.

Przez moment obawiał się, że znów trafił w iluzję, ale stało się jeszcze gorzej. Cienisty miecz rozjarzył się na brzegach zielonym blaskiem, gdy odbijał kule jedną po drugiej. Rozjemca nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Żaden człowiek nie mógł być tak szybki. Żaden nie powinien być w stanie odbić nawet jednej kuli.

\- Ty draniu... - Wyszeptał, zdjęty grozą.

\- To zabawne. - Zaszydził Mint, przekonany o zwycięstwie. - Niczego się nie nauczyłeś przez ten czas? Drugi raz ze mną walczysz, i wciąż popełniasz te same błędy. Jesteś tak samo bezradny jak wtedy...

Umilkł, wytrzeszczając oczy. Ostrze szpady przebiło jego gardło. Mimo bólu, Rozjemca nie zważał na muskające go zielone płomienie i sypiące się w jego stronę iskry. Po chwili płomienie przeszły z miecza na ramię czarnoksiężnika, aż w końcu całe ciało Petera Minta zajęło się zielonym ogniem. Rozjemca cofnął się, by uniknąć dalszych poparzeń. Patrzył zafascynowany, jak płomienie powoli trawią ciało jego wroga.

I wtedy poczuł przeszywający ból w boku. Nie musiał się odwracać, by wiedzieć, co się stało. Łowczy Rattlebells jakimś cudem odzyskał przytomność i zakradł się do walczących, korzystając z ich nieuwagi. Zadał cios niehonorowo, od tyłu. Rozjemca osunął się na kolana, dysząc ciężko. Usłyszał zgrzyt metalowego ramienia. Łowczy wziął kolejny zamach, ale zatrzymał cios w połowie.

Znad lodowej świątyni wystrzelił jaskrawozielony promień energii, znikając w wirze skłębionych chmur. Cała okolica zalała się nienaturalnym blaskiem. Na jego tle unosiła się ludzka postać.

Z nieludzkim krzykiem poszybowała w ich stronę.

* * *

Wszystko działo się jakby w zwolnionym tempie.

Rozjemca klęczał na śniegu, trzymając się za ranę w boku i modląc się, by żaden z ważniejszych organów nie został uszkodzony. Kątem oka widział Rattlebellsa, który zaczął strzelać w powietrze.

I wtedy właśnie to się stało. Znad świątyni, unosząc się w powietrzu, przyleciał jakiś człowiek. A przynajmniej ktoś, kto człowieka przypominał. Zaczął krzyczeć coś, co w uszach Rozjemcy brzmiało jak szaleńczy bełkot. Po czym po prostu wycelował obie ręce w stronę Rattlebellsa. Wystrzeliło z nich jasnobłękitne światło, a po chwili kapitan straży zaczął zamarzać. Trwało to ledwie kilkanaście sekund, nim upadł na ziemię, zamknięty w lodowym bloku. Identycznym jak te, z których wzniesiona była cała świątynia.

Wtedy wzrok obcego padł na martwego złodzieja klejnotów i jego towarzysza. Z pełnym rozpaczy wrzaskiem rzucił się w ich stronę, opadając na ziemię.

\- GUNTHER! Gunther... - Krzyczał, tuląc do siebie ciało pół-psa, pół-upiora. - Co oni ci zrobili? - Lamentował. - Wielki De! - Wrzasnął do trupa złodzieja, trącając go bosą stopą. - Miałeś go chronić! Znowu wszystko zepsułeś!

Rozjemca nie miał sił, by czuć strach czy zdziwienie. Po tym wszystkim, co zdążył zobaczyć tej nocy, nic nie mogłoby go już zaskoczyć. Niezwykłość całej tej sceny pochłonęła go tak bardzo, że zapomniał o pozostawionych w lesie wspólnikach, o klejnocie księżnej, a nawet o wciąż broczącej krwią ranie w boku.

Obcy nie zwracał na niego uwagi, co dało Rozjemcy czas, by mu się przyjrzeć. Był to młody chłopak, szesnasto-, może siedemnastoletni. Jego skóra miała niezdrowy, bladosiny odcień, kojarzący się Rozjemcy z trupem. Prawę ramię zastępowała mu partacko wykonana proteza, tani bubel, do tego posklejany w kilku miejscach taśmą klejącą. Mimo mrozu, styczność protezy z ciałem dzieciaka zdawała nie sprawiać mu bólu. Długie, siwe włosy obcego powiewały wokół jego wynędzniałej twarzy zupełnie niezależnie od kierunku wiatru. Choć jego ubiór i wygląd wskazywał na ubóstwo, głowę chłopca zdobiła antyczna złota korona, połyskująca złowrogo w zielonym świetle.

\- Obudźcie się... Gunther, Wielki De! Wstawajcie! - Wołał obcy w kierunku trupów.

Gdy nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, krzyknął zrozpaczony i uniósł się w powietrze, jakby była to zupełnie naturalna rzecz. Uniósł obie ręce ku niebu w natchnionym geście. Rozciągnął usta w obłąkańczym uśmiechu, ukazując ostre zęby, a jego pozbawione źrenic, bladobłękitne oczy zalśniły wewnętrznym blaskiem.

\- Ten świat upadnie... - Zaczął bełkotać. - A na jego gruzach zbuduję fundamenty nowego! Mojego świata! Mojego! Mam tę moc... I zrobię to! Ja, który jestem początkiem i końcem! Pokryję cały świat lodem! Tylko oddajcie mi mojego Gunthera! - Krzyknął, po czym wybuchnął maniakalnym śmiechem, który przejął Rozjemcę dreszczem.

Chłopak, nie przestając się śmiać, zaczął strzelać z palców ostrymi jak sztylety soplami lodu. Kilka z nich drasnęło Rozjemcę, aż stęknął z bólu. Ostatkiem sił dobył rewolweru i wystrzelił w stronę dzieciaka ostatni pocisk. Wiedział, że dobrze wycelował, ale z niewiadomych przyczyn kula tuż przed trafieniem celu zwolniła lot, aż w końcu upadła oszroniona w śnieg, nie wyrządzając chłopcu żadnej krzywdy. To przypomniało obcemu o istnieniu Rozjemcy.

Przestał się śmiać. Zniżył lot. Spojrzał na mężczyznę wypełnionymi lodowatym błękitem oczami.

\- To ty zabiłeś mojego Gunthera? - Spytał. Teraz brzmiał prawie normalnie. - Dlaczego? Co on ci zrobił? Dlaczego wszyscy nas prześladują?

Rozjemca nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Wskazał tylko palcem w stronę trupów.

Potwór, nazywany przez chłopaka Guntherem, wstał powoli, przeciągając się w typowo psi sposób, jakby właśnie obudził się z długiej drzemki. O tym, że został postrzelony, świadczyła jedynie rana w boku, która na oczach Rozjemcy zasklepiła się, pozostawiając tylko bliznę. W oczach potwora ponownie płonęły złośliwie zielone ogniki.

\- Gunther! - Wrzasnął uradowany chłopak, tuląc stwora do siebie, jakby był to zwyłly pies, a nie demon z ludzką czaszką zamiast głowy. - A co z Wielkim De? - Spytał zmartwiony.

Wtedy i postrzelony mężczyzna, nazywany przez obcego Wielkim De, wstał powoli, chwiejąc się na nogach. W dłoniach trzymał sakiewkę ze skradzionymi klejnotami. W jego zasnutych mgłą oczach zapłonęły iskierki, takie same, jak w oczodołach towarzyszącego mu upiora.

Rozjemca był pewien, że Wielki De jest martwy. Poruszał się tylko dzięki woli potwornej istoty. Stwór wyrwał się z objęć chłopaka w koronie i ruszył w stronę świątyni, a złodziej klejnotów ruszył za nim chwiejnym krokiem. Rzucili tylko ostatnie złośliwe spojrzenie zielonych oczu w stronę Rozjemcy. Dzieciak, który im towarzyszył, najwyraźniej zrozumiał, co mieli do przekazania.

Wycelował dłonie w kierunku Rozjemcy. Lodowata, błękitna moc przeszyła mężczyznę śmiertelnym chłodem. Momentalnie poczuł, jak całe jego ciało sztywnieje, aż przestał czuć cokolwiek.

Upadł w śnieg, zamknięty w kostce lodu.

* * *

Siarczysty policzek przywrócił mu zdolność trzeźwego myślenia.

\- Au! - Jęknął Finn. - Jake, nie musiałeś!

\- Musiałem! - Krzyknął Jake, poprawiając chłopcu okulary ochronne. - Daj temu spokój. Nie pomożesz im.

Finn westchnął, ogarniając wzrokiem lodowe pustkowie.

\- To wszystko moja wina. Wszystko, co zrobiłem, ta cała... rzeź... Jake, tam umierają ludzie! - Wykrzyknął. - Przeze mnie!

\- Przez tego drugiego Finna. - Mruknął pies. - Nie zawracaj sobie tym głowy.

\- On jest mną! - Ciągnął chłopiec. - Stworzyłem ten świat przez własną głupotę. Jestem odpowiedzialny za jego los.

\- FINN! - Wrzasnął pies. - Spójrz na mnie. Spójrz mi w oczy!

Chłopiec usłuchał. Oderwał wzrok od pustkowia pod nim i wbił smutne spojrzenie w oczy swojego przybranego brata. Jake położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Posłuchaj, Finn. - Pies starał się mówić spokojnie i rzeczowo. - Ten świat nie jest fajny. Nic tu nie jest fajne. Ani ten drugi ty, ani ja, ani ci ludzie. A co najważniejsze, to nie jest nasz świat! I nawet nie próbuj mi przerywać! Nie jesteś w stanie wszystkim pomóc, i nie masz prawa się tym zadręczać. Po prostu zróbmy razem to, co do nas należy. Zostaw tamtych ludzi w spokoju. Stworzyłeś ich, więc daj im żyć swoim życiem. Jasne?

Finn znów westchnął. Dobył miecza przytwierdzonego do pleców i spojrzał w duży, niebieski klejnot u jego rękojeści. Zobaczył tam swoje własne odbicie, które pokiwało do niego ze smutkiem w oczach.

\- Jak zwykle masz rację. - Dał za wygraną chłopiec. - Co dokładnie mówił Prismo?

Jake wyciągnął z kieszeni karteczkę i podał chłopcu.

\- W porządku. - W głosie Finna rozbrzmiała determinacja. - Wykopiemy stąd Lisza, a potem jakoś to będzie. Mam tylko nadzieję, że ten drugi ja... - Głos mu zadrżał lekko.

\- Włos mu z glowy nie spadnie. - Uspokoił go pies. - Gotów?

Finn uśmiechnął się blado.

\- Gotów. - Skinął głową.

* * *

Próbował się ruszyć, ale coś go powstrzymywało. Był przykuty grubymi łańcuchami do pancernego krzesła. Ręce i nogi skuwały mu kajdany. Zaczęła go ogarniać panika. Wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, wsłuchał się w otaczające go dźwięki. W pomieszczeniu, w którym się znajdował, cicho rozbrzmiewała muzyka. Znał ten utwór. Był to jeden z "Tańców węgierskich" Brahmsa. Numer... trzeci? Może czwarty? Nie był tego pewien. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili uświadomił sobie, gdzie się znajdował.

Ktoś zerwał mu opaskę z oczu.

Spojrzał prosto w zatroskaną kobiecą twarz.

\- Bonnibel... - Syknął Rozjemca. - Jak?

Przed nim, na wysokim fotelu siedziała lady Bonnibel we własnej książęcej osobie. Ubrana była prosto, ale szykownie, w jasnoróżową suknię ze stójką, przepasaną niebieską szarfą. Rozjemca zauważył, że w zdobiącym głowę księżnej złotym diademie brakowało oryginalnego klejnotu. Był zastąpiony przez błękitne szkiełko.

\- Zasługa mojego kochanego Rattlebellsa. - Odparła spokojnie księżna. - Co prawda miał rozkaz, by dorwać innego zbiega, ale nie mogłam przecież go winić za to, że upolował o wiele cenniejszą zdobycz. - Uśmiechnęła się przelotnie. Usta miała uszminkowane na różowo.

\- A co z nim? - Zainteresował się nagle mężczyzna. - Pozbyłaś się go, prawda? Ile odznaczeń dostał po śmierci? Co powiedziałaś jego rodzinie?

\- Zabiłam? - Księżna uniosła brwi. - Skąd ten pomysł? Rob Rattlebells żyje, choć nie mogę powiedzieć, by miał się dobrze. Walczy o życie, a ja robię, co tylko mogę, aby go ocalić.

\- Kłamiesz!

\- Jeśli tylko masz takie życzenie, zaprowadzę cię kiedyś do niego.

\- Rozumiem! - Wykrzyknął triumfalnie Rozjemca. - Najpierw go przesłuchasz, zanim zamkniesz mu usta na zawsze. O tak, Bonnibel... Rattlebells wiele widział. Zbyt wiele. To, czego się dowiedział, nie może wyjść na światło dzienne, prawda?

\- Dość. - Księżna zmrużyła błękitne oczy. W ich kącikach przez moment ukazały się zmarszczki, skryte pod warstwą pudru. - Rattlebells cię już nie interesuje. - Stwierdziła. - Teraz twoim problemem jestem tylko ja.

\- Jesteś problemem całego królestwa, żmijo. - Wysyczał mężczyzna. - Rakiem, który toczy to państwo. Zarazą!

Spodziewał się, że wybuchnie gniewem, ale tylko się roześmiała.

\- Zabawne. - Stwierdziła. - Często to słyszę. Zwykle z ust bliskich mi osób. Aż tak bardzo nie podoba się wam wszystkim mój styl rządzenia? Czy którykolwiek z was ma lepszą propozycję? Kto inny władałby królestwem lepiej, niż ja?

\- Każdy. - Prychnął Rozjemca.

Ponownie odpowiedział mu śmiech. Tym razem nie był wymuszony.

\- Nazwiska. - Zażądała lady Bonnibel, składając smukłe palce w piramidę.

Rozjemca milczał, zerkając na nią ponuro.

\- Mój nieszczęsny brat, Neddy? - Zaczęła wymieniać. - Biedak żyje we własnym świecie. Chyba nie chciałbyś obarczać go taką odpowiedzialnością?

Gdy mężczyzna nie odpowiadał, ciągnęła dalej.

\- Cynrie? Proszę cię! - Prychnęła z pogardą. - Chłopak nie panuje nawet nad własnymi emocjami. Jak miałby rządzić całym królestwem? A może Goliad? Tak, ma spory potencjał, przyznaję. Ale to przecież jeszcze dziecko! Daj jej czas. Masz kogoś jeszcze w zanadrzu? Tego durnia, "Króla" Ontario? A może ty sam chciałbyś zasiąść na tronie, mój kochany wuju Grunwaldzie? - Parsknęła.

\- Ontario. - Warknął mężczyzna. - Nawet Ontario byłby lepszym władcą od ciebie.

\- Nie bądź śmieszny! - Wykrzyknęła Bonnibel, przewracając oczami. - Nie minąłby rok, a królestwo obróciłoby się w całkowitą ruinę pod jego rządami! Jasne, niezły z niego biznesmen, przyznaję, ale o polityce nie ma bladego pojęcia.

\- Znajdę kogoś innego. - Odparł Grunwald. - Kogoś prawego. Sprawiedliwego. Kogoś, komu można ufać.

\- Dorośnij, wuju. - Westchnęła księżna z wyrazem frustracji. - W tych czasach nikt nie poradzi sobie z władzą lepiej, niż ja. Może i nie jestem prawa, może nie można mi ufać. Ale wszystko, co robię, służy dobru królestwa.

\- Służy twojemu własnemu dobru!

\- Co służy mnie, służy królestwu! Ja jestem królestwem! - Odkrzyknęła Bonnibel, wstając gwałtownie. - A królestwo to ja. Zaakceptuj to w końcu. Nie masz innego wyboru, skoro masz zostać moją prawą ręką.

To zbiło Grunwalda z tropu.

\- Prawą ręką? - Nie był pewien, czy dobrze usłyszał.

\- Tak. - Potwierdziła. - I moimi oczami, uszami, i karzącym ramieniem sprawiedliwości, jeśli taka odpowiedź cię zadowoli. Zabrałeś mi Petera, więc w zamian musisz ofiarować siebie. To uczciwa wymiana.

\- Mam ci służyć? - Wycedził przez zęby.

\- Współpracować ze mną. Oferuję ci sojusz.

\- Z tobą? Nigdy!

\- Źle mnie zrozumiałeś. To nie było pytanie. Nie dałam ci wyboru, nie możesz więc odmówić. Uznaj to za propozycję nie do odrzucenia.

\- Wybieram śmierć. - Splunął na posadzkę. Księżna, widząc to, skrzywiła się z niesmakiem, ale nie zareagowała. - Wolę umrzeć, niż ci posługiwać, zarazo.

Lady Bonnibel pokręciła tylko głową. Jej długie, platynowe włosy - Grunwald był pewien, że nie były naturalne - zatańczyły wokół jej twarzy.

\- Chcesz wojny, Rozjemco? - Spytała słodko. - Chcesz wojny, kiedy oferuję ci pokój?

\- Tak. - Odciął się Grunwald. - Będziesz miała wojnę.

\- Nic nie rozumiesz. Widocznie dałam ci zbyt mało czasu na przemyślenia.

Klasnęła w dłonie i krzyknęła w stronę pancernych drzwi. Do celi weszło czterech uzbrojonych strażników.

\- Do lochu z nim.

\- Nigdy nie przeciągniesz mnie na swoją stronę! Nigdy! - Krzyczał Grunwald, gdy strażnicy odpinali go od krzesła. Nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego księżna tak uparcie chce go utrzymać przy życiu.

\- Więc poczekam, aż zmienisz zdanie.

Krzyki i przekleństwa Rozjemcy komponowały się pięknie z "Tańcem numer pięć", gdy czwórka strażników wyprowadzała go z celi. Księżna słuchała ich przez chwilę, nim ucichły na końcu korytarza. Została sama. Nie mogąc opanować drżenia, siadła na fotelu, dysząc ciężko. Czuła się podle, wiedząc, że być może prędzej lub później będzie musiała się pozbyć kolejnego członka rodziny. Wiedziała, że w pewnym momencie albo to ją dosięgnie zemsta - albo zostanie całkowicie sama.

Oparła twarz na dłoniach. Była zmęczona, jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej.

* * *

\- Wygląda na to, że Rozjemca nas zawiódł. - Odezwał się pierwszy głos. Ochrypły i nieprzyjemny.

\- Nieszczęsny idiota! - Odpowiedział mu drugi. Ten z kolei brzmiał bardzo sympatycznie. - Mógł przecież trzymać się blisko nas.

\- Mówiłem ci, że to wariat. Nie warto było na niego łożyć.

\- Kto nie ryzykuje, ten nie zyskuje. - Odparł lekceważąco miły głos. - Ale spójrz na to z drugiej strony: kretyn wpadł prosto w łapy księżnej. To może odwrócić sprawy na naszą korzyść.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Zamach kosztuje zbyt wiele nerwów, do tego może mieć przykre konsekwencje. Ale to... Pomyśl, Toronto! Lud kochał Rozjemcę, widział w nim wybawiciela i wojownika o sprawiedliwość!

Toronto zamyślił się.

\- Nieźle główkujesz, Królu. Podburzanie ludu przeciwko władzy to nie taka prosta sprawa, ale w ostatnich czasach... Da się zrobić. Mamy też w kieszeni Junktown.

\- Junktown? Co ta dziura ma do rzeczy? - Król był zbity z tropu.

\- Trzeba rozpowszechnić pogłoskę o tym, że księżna testowała tam broń masowego rażenia. Puścimy plotkę w świat, a potem będziemy mogli tylko czekać, kiedy i w jakiej formie do nas wróci. Co też wykorzystamy.

\- Punkt dla ciebie. - Uśmiechnął się Król pod wąsem. - Ale nie powiedziałem jeszcze ostatniego słowa.

Sięgnął do kieszeni marynarki. Wyjęty z niej niewielki przedmiot położył przed wspólnikiem na blacie. Nawet w słabym świetle książęcy klejnot zalśnił intensywnie, mieniąc się błękitem i różem.

\- Wygrałeś. - Zagwizdał Toronto. - Skąd masz to cacko?

\- Powiedzmy, że mam swoje sposoby. Wiesz, co ludzie mówią o tej błyskotce? - Zapytał, po czym nie czekając na odpowiedź, sam zaczął wyjaśniać. - Że klejnot z książęcej korony ma magiczną moc. Przekazywany w rodzie z pokolenia na pokolenie, zapewnia prawdziwą władzę temu, kto go posiada. Wiesz, co to oznacza?

Szczurowata, poznaczona bliznami po ospie twarz Toronta rozciągnęła się w paskudnym uśmiechu. Także i król uśmiechnął się pod swoim eleganckim wąsem.

\- Za królestwo? - Spytał, unosząc kieliszek.

\- Za królestwo! - Zarechotał Toronto, uderzając szkłem o szkło.

K.O.N.I.E.C.


End file.
